priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyalume Change
螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png|SoLaMi♡Dressing's Unit Cyalume Change 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|SoLaMi♡Smile's Unit Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png|Dressing Pafé's Team Cyalume Change PriPara - 26 227 57.png|Faruru's Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.19.02.png|Cosmo's Cyalume Change REVERSIBLE RING 33.jpg|Aromageddon's Cyalume Change Fafaf.JPG|Falulu's New Cyalume Change Ep 64 38.png|Ajimi´s Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午06.55.13.png|SAINTS's Unit Cyalume Change PriParapolicee.JPG|PriPara Police's Unit Cyalume Change 螢幕快照_v2016-01-18_下午07.png|Meganee's Cyalume Change Cap654654ture.PNG|Chanko's Cyalume Change Cyalume Change is a special change that occurs toward the second half of an idol's performance. When idols successfully Cyalume Change, their coord changes into an entirely different outfit. The staging and lighting in the performance hall darkens, and strobe lighting is seen above the stage. They need their PriPass to do this. Also, before Cyalume Changing, idols generally go through something called Making Drama. Some, however, don't need to do a Making Drama to Cyalume Change - an example of this is Sophie Hojo. In Episode 11, it's revealed that Cosmo Hojo designs the Cyalume Coords. In Season 2, idols now use their Cyalume Charms to Cyalume Change, and there is a new type of Cyalume Change called Cyalume Fairy. In Season 3, idols use their Cyalume Jewel Mic to Cyalume Change. Super Cyalume Change and Divine Cyalume Change are also introduced in Season 3. As of Season 4, Cyalume Change has been renamed to "Cyalume Time" and idols now use their Idol Time Mic to Cyalume Change. Idols who can Cyalume Change *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru Bokerdole * Cosmo Hojo * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Fuwari Midorikaze * Ajimi Kiki * Hibiki Shikyoin * Aira Harune * Mia Ageha * Naru Ayase * Meganee Akai * Garuru * Non Manaka ** Junon ** Pinon ** Kanon * Chanko * Chiri Tsukikawa * Pepper Taiyo * Yui Yumekawa * Nino Nijiiro * Michiru Kouda * Shuuka Hanazono * Falala•A•Larm * Galala•S•Leep * Shougo Yumekawa * Asahi Mitaka * Koyoi Takase * Mimiko Jigoku Coords Used During Cyalume Change Brand-Unique Cyalume Coords *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *Holic Trick Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) *Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Dream Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) *Dream Fortune Party R Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) *Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord (Used by Faruru Bokerdole) *Heartful MM Cyalume Coord (Used by Faruru Bokerdole) *Prism Stone Cyalume Coord (Used by Cosmo Hojo) *Silky Heart Cyalume Coord (Used by Mikan Shiratama) *Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord (Used by Aroma Kurosu) *CoCo Flower Cyalume Coord (Used by Fuwari Midorikaze) *Candy Alamode More Cyalume Coord (Used by Ajimi Kiki) *Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord (Used by Hibiki Shikyoin) *Twinkle Ribbon Sweet Cyalume Coord (Used by Non Manaka) *Dear Crown Cyalume Coord (Used by Chiri Tsukikawa) *Sunny Zoo Cyalume Coord (Used by Pepper Taiyou) *Fantasy Time Cyalume Coord (Used by Yui Yumekawa) *Neon Drop Cyalume Coord (Used by Nino Nijiiro) *Melty Lily Cyalume Coord (Used by Michiru Kouda) *Rich Venus Cyalume Coord (Used by Shuuka Hanazono) Super Cyalume Coords *Super Cyalume Laala Coord *Super Cyalume Mirei Coord *Super Cyalume Sophie Coord *Super Cyalume Shion Coord *Super Cyalume Leona Coord *Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord *Super Cyalume Triangle Coord *Super Cyalume Aroma Coord *Super Cyalume Mikan Coord *Super Cyalume Gaaruru Coord *Super Cyalume Fuwari Coord *Super Cyalume Faruru Coord *Super Cyalume Hibiki Coord *Super Cyalume NonSugar Coord *Team Super Cyalume Laala Coord *Team Super Cyalume Mirei Coord *Team Super Cyalume Sophie Coord *Team Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord *Team Super Cyalume Leona Coord * Team Super Cyalume Shion Coord *Team Super Cyalume Aroma Coord *Team Super Cyalume Mikan Coord *Team Super Cyalume Gaaruru Coord Dream Cyalume Coords * Dream Cyalume Yui Coord * Dream Cyalume Nino Coord * Dream Cyalume Michiru Coord * Dream Cyalume Shuuka Coord * Fantasy Time Dream Coord * Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Yui Coord * Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Nino Coord * Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Michiru Coord * Morning Coord * Afternoon Coord * Night Coord Idol Watch Coords * Idol Watch Rose Coord * Idol Watch Gold Coord * Idol Watch Emerald Coord * Idol Watch Crystal Coord * Idol Watch Amethyst Coord SoLaMi♡SMILE *SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) *Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) Dressing Pafé *Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) *Fresh Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Fresh Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Fresh Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) Triangle *Rosette Jewel Cool Cyalume Coord (Used by Junon) *Rosette Jewel Pop Cyalume Coord (Used by Pinon) *Rosette Jewel Lovely Cyalume Coord (Used by Kanon) Saints *Pure Premium Wedding Dress (Used by Aira Harune) *Symphonia Dress of Passion (Used by Mia Ageha) *Seventh Coord Lovely Dress (Used by Naru Ayase) Cyalume Charm Coords *Sweet Berry Cyalume Charm Coord *Sweet Mint Cyalume Charm Coord *Melty Honey Cyalume Charm Coord *Midnight Cyalume Charm Coord *Leaf Chiffon Cyalume Charm Coord *Sweet Plum Cyalume Charm Coord *Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord *Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord *Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord *Cute Pink Cyalume Charm Coord *Milky Plum Cyalume Charm Coord *Emerald Ribbon Cyalume Charm Coord *Mermaid Blue Cyalume Charm Coord *Happy Honey Cyalume Charm Coord *Ice Mint Cyalume Charm Coord *Red Rouge Cyalume Charm Coord Cyalume Jewel Mic Coords *Red Cyalume Microphone Coord *Light Blue Cyalume Microphone Coord *Yellow Cyalume Microphone Coord *Blue Cyalume Microphone Coord *Green Cyalume Microphone Coord *Purple Cyalume Microphone Coord *Pink Cyalume Microphone Coord *Prism Cyalume Microphone Coord *Cherry Red Jewel Mic Coord *Water Blue Jewel Mic Coord *Lemon Yellow Jewel Mic Coord *Royal Blue Jewel Mic Coord *Emerald Jewel Mic Coord *Violet Jewel Mic Coord *Blossom Pink Jewel Mic Coord *Milky Prism Jewel Mic Coord Idol Time Mic Coords *Idol Time Microphone Twinkle Coord *Idol Time Microphone Candy Coord *Idol Time Microphone Holic Coord *Idol Time Microphone Baby Coord *Idol Time Microphone Fortune Coord *Idol Time Microphone Marionette Coord *Idol Time Microphone Love Devi Coord *Fantasy Time Green Cyalume Coord *Idol Time Microphone Fantasy Coord *Neon Drop Orange Cyalume Coord *Melty Lily Blue Cyalume Coord *Idol Time Microphone Clock Coord God Cyalume Coords * Kami Coord * Goddess Janice Coord * Kami Dress Coord * Cyalume Tact Coord Idol Time Harp Coords * Idol Time Harp Fantasy Coord * Idol Time Harp Neon Coord * Idol Time Harp Melty Coord * Idol Time Harp Rich Coord * Idol Time Harp Clock Coord * Idol Time Harp Silky Coord * Idol Time Harp Rosette Coord * Idol Time Harp Coco Coord * Idol Time Harp Sunny Coord * Idol Time Harp Sweet Coord * Idol Time Harp Dear Coord * Idol Time Harp Brilliant Coord * Idol Time Harp Candy More Coord Other * Time Coord * Midnight Time Coord * Idol Time Harp Coord * Morning Coord * Afternoon Coord * Night Coord *Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord *Happy Pink Cyalume Coord *Happy Colorful Cyalume Coord *Milky Heart Cyalume Coord *Tropical Cyalume Coord *Mixed Berry Cyalume Coord *Paradise Coord (Used by SoLaMi♡Dressing & Faruru Bokerdole) *Twinkle Ribbon Seven-Eleven Color Cyalume Coord *ABC-MART Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *Mystery Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *Mystery Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord *Mystery Holic Trick Cyalume Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord *Dressing Pafé Pop Fortune Coord *Dressing Pafé Cool Baby Coord *Chao Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord *Chao Heartful Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord *Heartful MM Lawson C Coord *Rosette Jewel Trunk Cyalume Coord *Rosette Jewel Idol Cyalume Coord *Rosette Jewel Premium Coord *Twinkle Ribbon Sweet Yellow Cyalume Coord *TRS Special Color Cyalume Coord *Fantasy Time Yellow Cyalume Coord *Fantasy Time Blue Cyalume Coord *Fantasy Time Purple Cyalume Coord *Neon Drop Blue Cyalume Coord *Melty Lily Red Cyalume Coord *Rich Venus Green Cyalume Coord *Rich Venus Purple Cyalume Coord *Summer Dream Parade Coord (Used by Dressing Flower) *Autumn Dream Parade Coord (Used by Cosmic Omurice da Vinci and Aroma Kurosu) *Winter Dream Parade Coord (Used by CelePara Opera Company) *Spring Dream Parade Coord (Used by FriendAll) *Dream Parade Princess Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) Cyalume Change Auras The Cyalume Change Aura is an aura that appears while an idol changes into their Cyalume Coord. *Laala Manaka - Multicolored bows. *Mirei Minami - Multicolored candies. *Sophie Hojo - Multicolored roses. *Shion Todo - Multicolored bat wings. *Dorothy West - Multicolored anchors. *Leona West - Multicolored anchors. *Faruru Bokerdole - Multicolored cogs/gears. *Cosmo Hojo - Multicolored atoms. *Aroma Kurosu - Multicolored hearts with devil horns. *Mikan Shiratama - Multicolored hearts with halos. *Fuwari Midorikaze - Multicolored clovers. *Ajimi Kiki - Multicolored buttons. *Meganee Akai - Multicolored Glasses. *Hibiki Shikyoin - Multicolored Crowns. *Garuru - Multicolored Gears/Cogs. *Junon - Blue and Pink butterflies, triangles, and music notes. *Pinon - Sky-blue and yellow wrapped candies, double layer stars, and triangles. *Kanon - White and pink triangle, sakura flowers, and heart-themed circular ornaments. *Chanko - Multicolored S. *Non Manaka - Pale pink bunny heads. *Pepper Taiyo - Neon yellow paw prints with a thicker paw-shaped lining. *Chiri Tsukikawa - Simplistic hand fans. *Yui Yumekawa - Shooting Stars with a small heart attached, and winged hearts. Usually in pink or blue. *Nino Nijiiro - Triangles in circles, headphones, and rollerskates coming in yellow, lime, orange, and neon pink. *Michiru Kouda - Yellow, Purple, Teal, and Blue ornate flowers in two styles, and vines. *Shuuka Hanazono - Hot pink and gold rings and crowns. *Falala•A•Larm - Green and white ribbons and flowers, white roman numerals. *WITH - Stars and the letters of the units name cycling through red, blue, and purple colors. Trivia *In Episode 1, Laala performs a Cyalume Change alongside Mirei, despite not receiving her PriPass until after the performance. * In Episode 3, when Sophie performs, she doesn't perform a Making Drama before Cyalume Changing. She is the only known idol in the series to do so. *When Mirei, Sophie, and Laala complete their Cyalume Change, their costumes change into the coords they wear in the PriPara promotion. ** This is only true up until Episode 13, when their unit Cyalume Coords are used instead. ** It is revealed that the person that makes a Cyalume Coord can transfer it to a PriTicket so an idol can use it as their casual coord at PriPara. *The name Cyalume comes from the chemicals used in glow sticks - Cyalume is responsible for their luminescence. *Dorothy West and Leona West are the only known idols to share a same brand Cyalume Coord. * In the arcade game, if you wear a Cyalume Change coord even before changing, the colors will turn gold rather than 'rainbow' colors when you Cyalume Change. * Triangle is the first unit to have a unit super cyalume coord. ** The second unit being NonSugar. Gallery See Cyalume Change/Image Gallery. Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:In-Show